The Diary of Dawn Summers
by badboi04
Summary: This is the diary of Dawn Summers. It is being told through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of Dawn Summers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. These characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place in Season 5. So the events for now will pertain to Season 5. It might also contain some events that I have created mysefl. It is possible it will take place in Seasons 6 and 7 as well. This is being told through eyes and words of Dawn Summers.**

**October 3****rd****, 2000**

**I hate this town. There is really nothing to do here, that is unless you are Buffy Summers. The Slayer. The perfect one. God, I hate her. She is so perfect and everyone's favorite. There are times where I wish she wasn't my sister. Everyone always asks me why can't I be more like her. Do they mean blonde, perky and dumber than dirt? No thanks. I like myself just the way I am. I wish for once someone would ask her why can't she be more like me. But they won't. They never do. Now I kinda understand what Faith went through. **

**I do have to give Buffy credit on one thing though. She does know how to pick her friends. Her friends are so cool. I wish I could find friends as cool as them. I would love to have a best friend like Willow. She is super cool. She's a witch! Sometimes, when she comes over to babysit me, not that I need one mind you, She lets me sit and watch her do some magic tricks. She's also a lesbian, which, you know, is cool too. Everyone thinks I don't know what that is, but I am not stupid. I do know what a lesbian is. **

**Willow has this really amazing girlfriend, Tara. She is also super cool, and very pretty. She is a witch too. She doesn't really like it when Willow shows me some magic stuff, but she doesn't say anything about it. Those two make such a cute couple. They are coming over later to babysit me again. Mom is going out, and Buffy has to go patrolling. I hope they bring Xander with them. He is so cute. He has the most amazing eyes. The kind of eyes that make you just want to stare into them for hours. I really like him. He is such an amazing person. **

**He doesn't treat me like a kid like most people do, he treats me like a real person, unlike his girlfriend Anya. What a tool she is. She is always so condascending to me. Talking down to me like I am some little child. I am not a little child, I am a young girl, and if I was older, I would give her a run for her money regarding Xander. I think he could do better than her. She is all about money. And she never knows when to shut up about anything. She is always talking about her sex life with Xander. How gross. She's annoying. I hope he doesn't bring her along if he comes over with Tara and Willow. **

**Oh great, Riley's here. That's Buffy's boyfriend. We know where they are going to be for a while. Ugh. He's ok I guess. I just met him last night. He seems nice, but only time will tell on that. Hold on, the phone is ringing. **

**That was Mr. Giles. He's Buffy's watcher. He is like a father figure to her, and I guess to me now as well. I don't really know. He seems like a nice guy. So far, unlike some of the other adults, he seems to really understand me and how I feel. He had sex with my mother ya know. He sure did. They don't think I know, but I overheard my mom and Buffy mentioning it**.** Why they did, I don't know. I guess they are weird like that or something. **

**Anyway, that is enough about Queen Buffy and the people in her life. School was a bore today. Nothing exciting happened. Come to think of it, nothing exciting ever really happens at school There were cheerleading tryouts today. I thought about trying out. Then I saw how bitchy, shallow and superficial the girls were and changed my mind. I don't want to be like them. I want to do my own thing. I know that I am boring you, but I can't really think of anything else to talk about. So far, nothing exciting has happened.**

** Oooh, Oooh wait, something exciting did happen last night. A vampire got into the house while we were sleeping. I know, how come we aren't dead right? Well, this wasn't your normal vampire. This was Dracula. You know, the Dark Prince. I am not joking. He got into the house last night. Apparently, he is the only vampire that can enter personal residences uninvited. Of course, he was here for Buffy. Such an attention whore she is. Always about her. Ugh. Anyway, enough about her. Apparently he wanted to taste her or something. I think he wanted to turn her into a vampire but he didn't succeed though. She killed him. I think. Can he be killed. I don't know. I do know that before she got rid of him, he did stalk her a bit along with her friends. He made Xander into his, as Xander put it, his butt monkey. He made Xander eat bugs and stuff, and promised him eternal life if he brought Buffy to him. Xander failed in his mission, and is still alive. Thank god. Dracula did cause an argument between Xander and Anya though. It seems that Anya had a fling with Dracula many years ago, and Xander got jealous of it. He told her that she should go sit on a grave and flaunt her neck cleavage for him. He does deserve better than her. Maybe when I am a few years older, I will have a chance with him. Well, that is about all I have to say right now, plus, I am being yelled at to go downstairs, I think Willow and Tara are here. I hope Xander is here as well, without Anya though. I have to go. Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**October 10****th****, 2000**

**Oh my god! A lot has happened this week that I have to tell you about.**

**First off, I was kidnapped last night. I am doing fine though. I wasn't hurt or anything. Some chick named Harmony had me taken from my home and brought to a cave by her moronic henchman in attempt to trap my sister and destroy her. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Such an idiot she was. She thought her plan was going to succeed, but boy did it fail. Buffy came to rescue me, after she killed Harmony's minions. She got away though. No one is too concerned about her returning. She is smart to stay away though. Buffy and I got into trouble for what happened last night and because of her I am grounded. It wasn't all my fault I got kidnapped though. No one told me to not invite vampires into the home, plus, I didn't know she was one until after I invited her into the home. It is Buffy's fault. She is the one that is supposed to tell me these things and she never did. I hate her right now. I wish she would just go away. Ok, enough about her. Onto other things...**

**So, last night, after my sister rescued me, Xander kissed me. Can you believe it?! He actually kissed me. Ok, ok, it was on the cheek, but so what. It was the first time that a boy ever kissed me in anyway. What made it better though was it was someone that I have a crush on. What made it great was that Anya wasn't around. She got hurt while trying to save me from being kidnapped. I do feel bad about that though. Despite the fact she can be annoying at times, ok, all the time, I didn't want her to get hurt or anything. I am just really glad that she is ok. Having Xander kiss my cheek and making sure I was ok was the highlight of my night. I just still can't believe that he would kiss someone like me.**

**There is going to be a dance at school in a couple of weeks, right around Halloween. I don't think I am going though. Why? Because no one has asked me, and I don't have a dress. I know that if I tell mom, she will want to take me shopping for some stupid dress, and she will want to make a big deal about it and embarrass me in front of everyone by trying to pick out the most hideous dress she can find. Not only that, she will want to drag Buffy along, so I will have to share the time with mom with her, and I don't want to do that. I want to be able to have alone time with mom every now and then, without Buffy being around. So there we have it. My mind is made up. I am not going to the dance. **

**So, I told my mom about the cheerleading thing. That was a mistake of course. She told me that I should try out because Buffy did it. She is wanting me to become like Buffy for some reason. She can't seem to understand that I want to be my own person. I've tried and tried to tell her that what worked for her and for Buffy doesn't really work for me, that I am not into those things. She wants me to become editor of the yearbook or something. My god, have you seen those people. Nerds pick on them. I told her that. She just rolled her eyes at me and told me that I need to be doing more things. This is the reason why I like talking to Willow, Tara or Xander about stuff like this. They don't judge me. They don't tell me things like "Buffy did this, or Buffy did that in high school".**

**I made a friend at school today. Her name is Janice. I am not sure if mom would like her or not. I am thinking not since Janice isn't the typical good girl. In fact, she isn't good at all. She smokes, sneaks out, and just does whatever she wants. I am not sure why she is even friends with me. We have nothing in common. I am pretty sure she doesn't sit at home and write in her diary like some little girl like me. Why is it so hard to get people to like me? Why do I have to feel like an outsider even at school? It's bad enough to feel like an outsider within your own family, but to have to feel like an outsider everywhere else, even at school, that is just worse. I try and try to fit in everywhere I go, but I never do. No one lets me. Yet they wonder why I don't. I could fit in anywhere if they would just give me a chance, and they will. I am going to make them. I am going to make them notice me. I am going to show them. I am going to show them all the real Dawn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**October 17****th****, 2000**

**A couple of bad things happened to me this week. I just feel like hiding under the covers and staying there for the rest of my life. Is that ok to do? Can I do that? I don't think at this point anyone would miss me nor wonder where I am. I know that I am being overly dramatic, but whatever, who cares? I have every reason to be after what happened. You want to know huh? Well ok then, I will just tell you.**

**My family is starting to fall apart. I just overheard my mom telling Buffy that my aunt and her husband were divorcing, and that it is driving another wedge between my parents because it is my dad's best friend and my mom's sister. They are being forced to choose sides, and of course, they are on opposite sides. It is much like when they first split up and then divorced. It turned into a bitter war over me and Buffy, my mom won custody of us, and my dad was so cold and bitter towards her for a while that he would refuse to even look at her, let alone talk to her about anything. It took Buffy and I to force them to see what they were doing to us that finally got things to thaw between them. I am just hoping right now that things don't get that bad again. I love them both and I don't want to choose between them.**

**I lost my best friend Janice today. You remember, right? I told you about her. Well, we had this really huge fight at school today. I found out that she has been talking about me behind my back to anyone who would listen to her. She said some pretty horrible things about me. When I went to confront her about them, she got all defensive and accused me of trying to sabotage our friendship. It wasn't until I threatened to go get the person who told that she decided to admit to the truth. Even after that, she was cold and cruel. Her words seemed to drip with venom each time she spoke. She told me that I was nothing, a nobody, a wannabe loser. I didn't let it show, but her words did hurt me, so I decided to hurt her back. I told her that I was only pretending to like her, that this was just a pity friendship because no one wanted her around, that she made my stomach turn each time I saw her. I guess it worked cause she finally walked off. Why did I do that? Why did I lower myself to her level. Why couldn't I just have taken the high road and walked off? I just wish that I could go away, go someplace where no one knows me and just reinvent myself.**

**Buffy surprised me today. She showed me she cared. She saw that I was upset about some things and actually took the time to talk to me. It was nice. Maybe, just maybe I was wrong about her. That maybe she is not a selfish, spoiled bitch. That she does care, and does love me. Maybe I do annoy her at times, and that is why she is always ragging on me. I hope that this is the start of us getting along finally, because I do love my sister and would love to be just like her when I grow up. Not the slayer mind you, but you know, strong, confident, smart, and beautiful. Don't tell anyone about this part ok? Cause, well, you know, I would never admit it to my sister if she ever found out. So, you remember that if you ever tell her. I will just deny deny deny. I have to go now. I am going to go pig out on ice cream for dinner and just sit in front of the tv and zone out for a while. No one is home, so they can't tell me what to have for dinner. Bye bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**October 24****th****, 2000**

**I had to fight a demon tonight on my way home from Janice's. I am fine, at least physically. I had to fight the thing alone though. Buffy was nowhere around, and she couldn't even bother to answer her cell. I needed her and she wasn't there for me, as usual. The demon I had to fight was this really big, ugly looking gross thing that had horns sticking out of it's head, one eye in the center of his face, scales, claws, and no mouth. At least I think it didn't have a mouth. Not really sure. All this was just really strange. The demons usually come after just Buffy, but this one seem to be obsessed with me for some reason. What makes this even more strange is I stopped by Giles to tell him about the demon, and he rudely just shoved me out the door with a half hearted thank you, and then just slammed the door in my face. I haven't really noticed it before, but ever since a couple days ago, everyone around me has been acting really strange towards me, including Xander.**

**Oh my god! Mr. Bryant is such a tool! He was so totally picking on me today in math class. He kept asking me the questions that I didn't know the answers to, and would then get snotty with ne afterwards. I hate him so much. I mean, come on, I was not the only student in that classroom. He could have asked others some questions, but for some reason, he hates me. Why, I am not sure. I even went to Principal Walker about it and she just acted like I was crazy or something. Seriously, why is he even teaching? It is clearly obvious he hates kids. Or maybe he just hates young girls because he was turned down by them in school. I can see why he was. He looks and dresses like a nerd. I bet he has dressed that way when he went to school. I just wish he wasn't my teacher. Maybe I will talk to mom and see if she can help me get him replaced or something. I hope so.**

**My mom is sick. The doctors told her the other day what is wrong with her. She has something wrong with her brain, like a tumor or something. The doctors said that they could do surgery to remove it. Come to think of it, that was around the time Buffy started acting odd towards me and telling me that I wasn't real. That I didn't belong here. I agree, it was mean for her to say those things. I just wish I knew why she said them. I guess it could be because of mom, and she was just lashing out or something. If that's the case, then I understand because I have been lashing out as well. My mom has a tumor, and from what I understand, those things can kill you. I know what the doctor said about surgery, but what if it doesn't work? What if she dies before she gets the chance to have the surgery done? I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I just can't help it. I love my mom so much. I don't want her to die. I hope that the doctors can do something to save her. I hope this surgery goes well and that nothing bad happens to her.**

**You know how much I whine and complain about my sister, right? Ok. You also know how much I love her, even if I say I don't right? Ok, so I had this nightmare about her last night. Her and I were up on this ledge thingy, talking. I was in some sort of ceremonial dress or something and I had these shallow cuts on my side that were dripping blood, and the blood was dropping to the ground, but it never made it. Instead, this glowing orb formed in the sky just a few feet below us and it kept getting bigger and brighter. Then all of these demons started popping out of it, and all these lightning bolts were shooting from it. I wasn't really sure what was going on, but Buffy got this really peaceful look on her face, looked at me for a few minutes, hugged me and then started running towards the edge of the ledge, then she dove off. She landed right into the glowing orb. The next thing I know is I was walking down some stairs and then I just stood there and saw my sister lying on the ground. I thought she was asleep at first, but then I saw this headstone, and on it said BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS and then had her date of death, which was May 22****nd****, 2001. Was I dreaming of her death? Was I prophecizing it or something?**

**Author's Note: Sorry this isn't as good as the previous three chapters. I really couldn't think of anything at the moment. Please review and if you want, tell me other things you would like to see in this story. It would be really helpful. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**October 31****st****, 2000**

**Well, today is Halloween. I was supposed to go to some stupid party at school, but I decided to blow it off to go out with Janice and two boys from school. We went over to this really creepy old guy's house cause we were gonna play a prank on him. It didn't work out. He caught us. I thought we were going to be in serious trouble with him, but he invited us in for milk and cookies. Anyway, we were there for a while and the two boys we were with went into the kitchen to help the old man, but all of a sudden, the boys came running out and yelling at us that it was time to leave. They never told us what happened in the kitchen. Well, we left from there and drove out to some woods. Janice and I at first thought they wanted to talk but as it turns out, they wanted to make out with us, or so we thought. The boy I was with started making out with me while Janice and her guy had went off somewhere for their privacy. It was going good, I was starting to get into it, and then all of a sudden, he turned into a vampire. I screamed, ran out of the car and started running down the path we taken up there, but he was too fast and caught me. I thought he was going to kill me or turn me into one of them, but luckily Buffy had shown up and rescued me. I am grounded now. Why? My mom thought that I was going to the party at school and then was going to stay with Janice for the night. So now, I am sitting up here, writing to you. Mom thinks I am studying, but I'm not. At least not yet anyways. I plan to though.**

**Just so you know, I hate cheerleaders. They are anorexic, superficial, stuck up biotches. The Queen Bees were picking on me today. Calling me all sorts of names, trying to insult me. It was really sad. They were so lame. They couldn't even come up with one good insult between them. I know. Pathetic. I told them that they would be smarter if they actually sat in class and paid attention instead of skipping school to go to the mall or whatever. They didn't say anything afterwards, they just walked off. I swear, if you put a brain in their head, it would literally explode. No wonder cheerleaders get such a bad rap. Just really pathetic if you ask me.**

**Something really shocking and really scary happened at school today. A kid had brought a gun to school. He didn't shoot up the school or anything. He was caught before he had the chance. It seems he wanted to make some students pay for hurting him. I have never understood why kids want to do something like that. Why they want to hurt others. I need to move on to a better topic cause this is starting to depress me now.**

**So, Tara had a birthday the other day. It was fun. Until she put a spell on all of us to make us forget or something and we were attacked by a demon. Then her family came in. They wanted to take her back home, but we wouldn't let them. They tried telling us that she was a demon, but Spike proved the wrong when he punched her in the nose. How did Spike punching her in the nose prove that she wasn't a demon? Well, it all happened about a year ago. Spike was captured by these commando guys called the Initiative or something. While he was held captive, they put a chip in his brain that rendered him harmless to humans. Pretty much when he attacks a human, he gets a massive headache for a few seconds, but he can still attack demons and othere bad things without getting any pain. So that's how he was able to prove Tara is a human. He punched her and got a massive headache. I was glad he exposed her family for what they were. It meant that Tara got to stay here in Sunnydale.**

**Riley almost died the other day. The commando people that he was working for apparently had slipped some kind of drugs into his system, and it started to take a fatal effect on his body. It was pretty bad. They had to operate on him to repair the damage. He is doing better now.**

**Xander had a frightening encounter the other day. Some demon, who was after Buffy and wanted to split her into two girls in order to kill her, go figure, had accidentally hit Xander and split him into two people. Xander at first thought his other half was a demon, but he wasn't. It was just his other personality. His smart side that he seems to be good at keeping well hidden. I wanted them to keep Xander like he was. This way I could date the other half. I didn't tell them that though. Anya wanted them to keep Xander like he was, but for a gross reason. She wanted to have sex with both of them. Ewww. What a freak she is. She didn't get what she wanted either. They put him back together. As Giles stated though, Xander is a bad influence on himself.**

**Well, I have to go now. Better get some studying done before my mom catches me in here writing in my diary. Good night. **


End file.
